Portable controlling devices, such as for example universal remote controls, and the features and functions offered by such devices are well known in the art. Increasingly sophisticated implementations of these devices incorporate technologies such as color touch screens, wireless home network compatibility, user configurable graphical user interfaces, slave relay stations positioned to control appliances not situated in line of sight of the controlling device, etc. Contemporaneously, personal communication, productivity, and entertainment devices such as cellular phones, portable email devices, hand-held games, etc. have begun to offer features such as graphical user interfaces on color touch screens, wireless Internet capability, etc.